


New Beginnings - ToDae

by CloudLeopard



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, TODae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudLeopard/pseuds/CloudLeopard
Summary: Same time period as New Beginnings - Nyongtory but I wanted to know what happened with Choi Seunghyun (TOP) and Kang Daesung behind closed doors at Kwon Jiyongs house, and also what the backstory was with Kwon Jiyong (G Dragon) and Choi Seunghyun (TOP)





	1. Chapter 1

It’s New Year’s Eve and Seunghyun is sat backstage at the final Big Bang concert of 2017. The others don’t know he’s here, they’re on stage, singing one of their 2 encores, Seunghyun can hear his own recorded voice singing, it’s a weird feeling to be here but not with them. He closes his eyes, listening to the soaring vocals, swaying in time with the music without realising what he’s doing. The song ends and the intro for the final song begins, the crowd goes nuts and Seunghyun can’t help grinning, Fantastic Baby is a classic song to end on, high energy, exciting and the crowd will leave pumped. He stands up, dancing along and rapping with his part, the few staff in the room smile indulgently, the last year has been really tough on him and to see him performing again even if it is backstage in simple clothes with a sensible haircut and no makeup, its lovely.  
Seunghyun listens to the cheers as the band leaves the stage, they’ll be here any second and he’s so excited to see them. Seungri comes in first and literally screams when he sees Seunghyun, all four run at him and squash him in the middle of a massive hug. Seunghyun has never been happier to be squeezed by 4 sweaty men in his life. Their excitement soon has all of them leaping about the place like the old days.  
‘How are you?’ Jiyong finally asks him ‘why didn’t you come on stage? The VIP’s would have totally lost their shit’  
‘I wish I could’ Seunghyun tells him regretfully ‘rules say I can’t before I’m done with military service’  
The others groan ‘man that fucking sucks’ Seungri replies, speaking for all of them.  
They sit together for a bit, reminiscing and catching up while they take turns to go and change and have makeup and microphones removed. Jiyong takes Seungri with him as always. Daesung waits until last, he’s not left Seunghyun’s side since he walked in the room and Seunghyun can’t help but snuggle up to him, he has missed this physical closeness with the others. When Daesung is finally take off for his turn Seunghyun is left alone with Taeyang briefly. Jiyong and Seungri have disappeared off somewhere, bathroom probably, Seunghyun assumes, it wouldn’t be the first time, it’s about the only place guaranteed to have no CCTV and Seunghyun can only assume they’re kissing, again. The self-satisfied look on their faces when they reappear confirms his suspicions and he can’t help but feel a bit jealous. It’s been a long time since he’s been able to sneak off for a post-show grope and he misses it.  
Noting Daesung is coming to the end of his session with the makeup artist he wonders, would Daesung follow him tonight? He waits until Daesung is thanking the makeup artist, he’s always so respectful, and excusing himself from the others, makes his way towards the bathroom, briefly locking eyes with Daesung on the way. The door hasn’t even fully shut before Daesung pushes it back open and he crosses the small room towards Seunghyun in a couple of easy strides, throwing his arms around Seunghyun and hugging him tightly. Seunghyun hugs him back, leaning down to whisper in Daesungs ear ‘god I’ve missed you’  
Daesung responds ‘me too, it’s been so hard being on stage without you’  
Seunghyun moves so he’s fully facing Daesung and, before he can stop himself, plants a gentle, sensual kiss on Daesungs mouth. They’ve kissed like this before but Daesung has always been pretty reserved, mindful of who might be watching and taking notes. It seems like Seunghyun’s absence has sharpened Daesung’s feelings though as he happily returns Seunghyun’s kiss, intensifying it by using his tongue to probe his hyung’s lips before they throw themselves fully into a deep, open-mouthed kiss. Seunghyun’s heart leaps, he’s been completely celibate since joining up, reuniting with Daesung feels incredible, and he’s both excited and deeply comforted being here with Daesung. Daesung breaks the kiss much to Seunghyuns regret ‘oh hyung, I’ve missed you so much’ Daesung tells him, snuggling into Seunghyun’s chest for a much less passionate but much more loving hug. Seunghyun strokes his hair ‘me too, I hadn’t realised how much until I saw you tonight. I wish I could have been with you guys’  
They’ve not been gone long, the kiss was enough for now, but the other 3 have definitely clocked their mutual absence judging from the reactions when they return. Jiyong is full on smirking, somewhat hypocritically, considering he and Seungri had used the same space for the same thing not half an hour before. Seungri is grinning too, Taeyang is just internally rolling his eyes, it’s always the bloody same Nyongtory, ToDae and him, fifth bloody wheel, he doesn’t really mind though, he’s managed to smuggle his girlfriend backstage enough times. They chat for a bit longer, before their manager is chasing them to get their stuff together and get out. Seunghyun can’t come with them, can’t be seen with them so he has to say goodbye to Daesung here, and it fucking sucks. Daesung is far too shy to kiss him properly in front of anyone so they have to make do with a lingering hug, Seunghyun doesn’t want to let go, who knows when he’ll see him again. This is the major downside of fame, sure it comes with a lot of privileges and a fuckton of money but it can be a lonely life, they have zero privacy. Fanservice may be accepted, encouraged and lusted over even but actual relationships between men are harshly and negatively judged, it’s crazy really. Hug, kiss and touch other guys on stage, sure, fall in love and make each other happy, nope. Seunghyun has been very careful to keep this side of him hidden, he’s an idol, any hint of a gay scandal and his career and reputation would be fucked, after what happened earlier this year he can’t risk that. The others know but they’ve sworn to keep each other’s deepest secrets, with good reason. He and Jiyong found each other first, as young trainees, confused about their feelings for each other they navigated the early days of discovery together. Jiyong fell for Seungri next, Seunghyun isn’t 100% sure Seungri realises, even now, the depth of Jiyong’s feelings for him, Seungri is happy to mess about with Jiyong but he’s also just as happy hunting out women. Seunghyun knows for Jiyong it’s far more than a game and he worries about Jiyong sometimes. He fell for Daesung’s gentle charms next, theirs has been a much more subtle and slow burn, Daesung is extremely reserved both with men and women, he holds his cards very close to his chest and Seunghyun hasn’t quite got a handle on how he feels yet. His reaction tonight was encouraging though, Daesung has surprised Seunghyun with the intensity of his reaction, having to be apart from him again now was killing him, who knows what could have been if they had the freedom and anonymity to give their relationship a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Six weeks later and Seunghyun knows that tomorrow is the day that Jiyong and Taeyang enlist. He texts them both, Taeyang has a day with his girlfriend planned and, after exchanging a few texts back and forward Seunghyun wishes Taeyang luck and they arrange to meet up as soon as they can. Jiyong hasn’t responded, Seunghyun isn’t surprised but he decides to ignore the silence and head round to his anyway, Jiyong can always turn him away, he reckons Jiyong could do with some comforting today even if he doesn’t realise it himself. Decision made he dresses carefully, its cold out today and you never know, he might get the chance to have one last selfie with Jiyong before he enlists.  
When Jiyong answers the door he’s sweaty and looks shocked, his new haircut makes him look younger somehow.  
‘You’re here?’ Jiyong asks Seunghyun who nods in response. ‘Come in’ and he steps back to let Seunghyun in.  
‘You ok?’ Seunghyun asks him, Jiyong looks surprisingly vulnerable today and Seunghyun can’t help but stroke his new, shorter hair.   
‘It looks good’ he tells him and reaches for his friend to hug him. They both jump when the doorbell goes again, they’re too close to it and they weren’t expecting it to go off. Jiyong opens it to find Daesung on the doorstep and Seunghyuns heart leaps to see him. Daesung grabs Jiyong in a huge hug ‘Couldn’t let you go without saying goodbye hyung’ which makes Jiyong smile. ‘Thanks, man’ he tells Daesung before his phone starts ringing, he answers it and mouths ‘Taeyang’ at the others before wandering off to chat.  
Left alone Seunghyun and Daesung eye each other, Seunghyun would love to know what’s going through Daesung’s mind, he’s super excited to see Daesung and indicates the couch ‘we might as well sit while Jiyong’s chatting’  
Daesung grins at him ‘knowing Jiyong he’ll be chatting a while’ and Seunghyun grins back. Neither of them has even had a chance to remove their coats so on the way to the couch Seunghyun starts to unbutton his, out of the corner of his eye he can see Daesung is watching him, interesting. Seunghyun is half tempted to do it more sexily but decides that’d be stupid. He casually throws his coat over a chair, sits down, removes his shoes and gets comfortable, sitting sideways on the sofa, one leg stretched out along the back and one on the floor. Daesung doesn’t hesitate, he takes Seunghyun’s invitation and sits between his legs, cuddling up to his Seunghyun’s firm chest  
‘hyung, how have you been?’ he asks softly, listening to the steady beat of Seunghyun’s heart. He’s been conflicted since he and Seunghyun kissed properly at New Year, he never expected anything to actually happen between the two of them but he’s been replaying that kiss in his mind ever since. The feel of Seunghyun’s soft lips, the gentle probing of his tongue, the taste of his mouth. Daesung was forced to admit to himself that he may well have developed unexpected feelings for Seunghyun, seeing him today has confirmed this, he wants to kiss Seunghyun again like that, and maybe more. Seunghyun smiles down at his dongsaeng ‘I’m doing good’ he tells Daesung ‘not far off a year completed now, half way there’  
Daesung shifts his weight slightly to get more comfortable, he accidentally brushes Seunghyuns dick and Daesung can’t help but notice Seunghyun respond. Seunghyun struggles to hold in a gasp and he decides to test the waters, he leans into Daesung and gently touches his lips to Daesung’s, lingering longer than he’s done in the past. Daesung’s response is immediate, he twists around so he’s fully facing Seunghyun and slides his hand into Seunghyuns hair, pulling him closer and pushing his tongue back into Seunghyuns mouth, fuck, that feels just as good as the first time. Seunghyun caresses Daesung’s face with one hand while his other holds Daesung in the middle of his back, long fingers stroking Daesung. Daesung shifts again, grazing his thigh over Seunghyuns crotch again, this time on purpose, he hadn’t expected to feel so powerful, turning this gorgeous man on but the sensation is heady. Seunghyun can’t help but move his pelvis against Daesung, encouraging more movement, more friction. He caresses Daesung’s body, down his chest, across his stomach and finally on to Daesung's cock, it’s harder than Seunghyun had expected, Daesung is seriously turned on.  
‘Daesung?’ he questions, hand stroking Daesungs cock  
Daesung blushed crimson ‘I know’ he tells Seunghyun quietly ‘I missed you, I don’t get it but I, I sort of, you know, want you’ Daesung stutters out.  
Seunghyuns eyes widen ‘you want me? as in…’  
Daesung just nods, still blushing   
‘fuck’ Seunghyun says ‘I want you too’ and dives back in for another intense kiss.  
Neither of them realises that Jiyong has seen them until they suddenly hear him saying an unnaturally loud goodbye to Taeyang. They spring apart, both hastily trying to cover up their arousal but it’s too late and they know that Jiyong knows. He’s grinning though. ‘Ok?’ he asks them cheekily.  
Daesung is mortified, he hangs his head and mumbles ‘fine’ Fuck, he’s supposed to be here to support Jiyong, not to be doing stuff on his couch. He can’t help a little grin escaping when he hears Seunghyun tell Jiyong   
‘I missed him’. Seunghyun missed him? Jiyong is talking to Seunghyun.  
‘I have to head out, if you’re tired, please stay, my guest bedroom is the perfect place to rest. Help yourself to anything in the bedside drawer’  
Jiyong comes and hugs Daesung, Daesung can’t even look at him, he knows what Jiyong is suggesting and he’s sort of excited but having Jiyong know just feels fucking weird. Seunghyun jumps off the sofa and gives Jiyong a big hug, Daesung isn’t jealous, even when he spots Jiyong squeezing Seunghyuns arse, they’ve been like this together for years. Daesung suspects they were closer than anyone had realised in the days before they debuted but he knows that Jiyong loves Seungri now, no one can miss that, except maybe Seungri.


	3. Chapter 3

When the front door closes Daesung’s stomach flips violently, fuck, are they really going to do this? Now? Here? Seunghyun can see he’s freaking out ‘relax Daesung, I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to’ he reassures him ‘come with me’. Seunghyun reaches for Daesungs hand and leads him upstairs. In Jiyong’s guest bedroom they lie on the bed facing each other and kissing, bodies pressed together. Daesungs arousal is obvious and, despite his earlier reticence, he’s enthusiastically responding to Seunghyuns touch. Seunghyun gently tugs as Daesungs shirt, freeing it from his trousers and sliding his hand across Daesung’s bare back, Daesung sighs with pleasure, pushing his body as close to Seunghyuns as he can get it. Seunghyun wriggles back slightly to unbutton Daesung’s shirt, he wants him topless. Daesung’s shirt removed, Seunghyun kisses his way across Daesungs chest and down to just below his belly button where he has a faint trace of hair leading down into his trousers. Pausing briefly, Seunghyun removes first his own jumper, then to Daesungs surprise, his shirt. Daesung has very rarely caught glimpses of Seunghyun shirtless before, he doesn’t understand why Seunghyun has such self-esteem issues over his body, it’s spectacular, his muscles are beautifully well defined and Daesung can’t help but reach for him to touch. As Daesung’s hand trails over his chest, Seunghyun flinches and gasps, he doesn’t let anyone do this. Daesung stops immediately. ‘Hyung?’ he questions.  
‘Sorry’ Seunghyun mumbles ‘it’s been a really long time’  
‘I can stop?’ Daesung offers  
‘Don’t, I want you to touch me’ Seunghyun tell him earnestly ‘do it again’  
Daesung moves slowly towards him and touches Seunghyuns stomach gently, Seunghyun braces himself but needlessly as it turns out, Daesungs touch feels great, Seunghyun groans ‘Don’t stop’ and kisses Daesung again while his hands work on removing Daesungs trousers. He pushes them down, underwear and all and gently licks Daesung’s penis, checking for Daesungs reactions before cupping his arse with both hands and sucking him deep into his mouth. Daesung is speechless, his sexual experience up to this point has been limited but Seunghyun clearly knows what he’s doing and it feels fucking amazing, he’s so distracted he barely notices Seunghyun stroking his anus, everything Seunghyun is doing feels great, Daesung is disappointed when he stops.  
‘Can I go inside you?’ Seunghyun questions and Daesungs eyes spring wide open.  
‘What?’ he stutters  
‘Just a finger’ Seunghyun reassures ‘I’ll be gentle’  
Daesung hesitates, he knows what this is leading towards and he’s still wrestling with conflicted feelings, he physically wants it but emotionally he’s scattered. Body wins over brain and he nods carefully. Seunghyun rolls off the bed, confusing Daesung briefly, and heads for the bedside table. Daesung has a lightbulb moment, recalling Jiyong’s suggestion. Does Jiyong really keep sex equipment in his guest bedroom, one look at what Seunghyun has found and his suspicions are confirmed, Jiyong really is a kinky little bastard. Back on the bed, Seunghyun resumes sucking on Daesung, it may have been a while but he knows what he’s doing and he’s soon teased Daesung to the edge of orgasm, it’s now that he chooses to gently slide his index finger inside Daesung, making Daesung grab the bedsheets, first in shock, then in an attempt to hold on to reality. Seunghyun strokes Daesung’s prostate, stimulating him inside and out and Daesung loses control, coming harder than he thought was possible, the sensations in his dick and arsehole combining in the most spectacular way. Seunghyun slides his finger out and moves back up the bed to check that Daesung’s ok. He has a look of shocked contentment on his face ‘what did you just do to me?’ he questions, eyes wide  
Seunghyun laughs out loud ‘I take it you’re ok then?’  
Daesung grins ‘uh yeah, more than ok. I just, well, never imagined, you know’ he tries, attempting to articulate his feelings  
Seunghyun smiles indulgently at his ‘I know’ he tells Daesung ‘the bum thing is a bit of a shock the first time’  
Daesung blushes ‘good shock though’ he tells Seunghyun  
Seunghyun smirks back ‘oh yeah, good shock indeed’  
Daesung belatedly realises that Seunghyun still has his trousers on and that his dick is straining painfully, needing attention. Daesung reaches for him and strokes him through his trousers, he moves one hand to Seunghyuns belt and looks at him ‘hyung?’ he questions before he goes any further.  
Seunghyun nods ‘go for it’ he tells Daesung  
Daesung unbuckles the belt and unbuttons Seunghyuns trousers, sliding his hand inside to feel the velvety softness of Seunghyuns skin over his solid cock, he leans in to kiss Seunghyun, he can taste himself in Seunghyuns mouth and wonders if he can do that? Can he bring Seunghyun to orgasm using his mouth? He’s not sure but he pulls down Seunghyuns trousers to finally reveal this beautiful man in all his naked glory. He hesitantly kisses the end of Seunghyuns cock, tasting the slightly salty precum that’s already there. Seunghyun eyes him warily, after years of bossing Daesung around he knows Daesung will do anything to please him, even to his own detriment and Seunghyun doesn’t want that sort of relationship in the bedroom, he wants Daesung just as in control and to only do what he’s comfortable with.  
‘Daesung’ he warns ‘no pressure’  
Daesung smiles at him ‘I know, I trust you’ he tells Seunghyun  
He resumes his attentions to Seunghyuns cock, stroking and tugging at it with his long fingers, occasionally kissing it and licking the tip. Seunghyun grins to himself, as a blow job goes it’s as innocent as a virgins but it feels good, just the fact that Daesung’s mouth is on his cock at all, after all these years, is wonderful. Seunghyun relaxes back and lets Daesung bring him to climax, Daesung subtly moves his mouth just before Seunghyun comes but Seunghyun doesn’t mind, Daesung doesn’t stop moving his hand until Seunghyun it completely spent.  
Cuddled up together afterwards Daesung drifts off to sleep, Seunghyun isn’t tired, he’s wired and excited by what’s just happened but he lets Daesung sleep, he hasn’t got to watch this in too long and it feels lovely.  
Seunghyun left Daesung snoozing, he looked so peaceful and innocent, he, on the other hand, was starving. Jiyong hadn’t said anything about food but Seunghyun is sure he won’t mind too much. He heads downstairs to the kitchen and has a forage, plenty here and, considering Jiyong will be away from tomorrow, it probably needs eating. Seunghyun likes cooking but he doesn’t want to do anything too complicated right now, he needs to eat soon. Gathering the few ingredients he needs for a simple meal he gets to work, humming to himself as he does. 15 minutes later and, food almost ready, he heads back upstairs to wake up Daesung, gently shaking his shoulder he rouses him  
‘Daesung, lunch is ready, you hungry?’  
Daesung rolls over and looks blearily at Seunghyun ‘lunch?’  
Seunghyun nodded, smiling down at him, Daesung stretches luxuriously and smiled back ‘I’m so hungry, why am I so hungry?’  
Seunghyun smirked ‘it’s the exercise’  
Daesung blushed furiously and Seunghyun took pity on his ‘come on, lunch is ready, let’s go eat’ and he reached for Daesungs hand to lead him downstairs. Installed at Jiyong’s kitchen counter, Seunghyun serves Daesung lunch  
‘This is amazing’ Daesung told Seunghyun in surprise ‘I didn’t know you could cook’  
‘It’s one of the upside of working regular hours, I actually have time to do stuff like this, I’ve been learning’ Seunghyun grins proudly  
Daesung continues to eat as quickly as he can ‘it’s so good’ he grins.  
Mid-meal they hear the door open, Jiyong’s home. Daesung suddenly looks uncomfortable and guilty.  
‘Relax’ Seunghyun told him ‘he’s cool, you know that. He wouldn’t have gone anywhere if he wasn’t’ and he patted Daesung gently on the shoulder. Jiyong came into the kitchen and Daesung jumps up, Jiyong can’t help but notice that Daesung can’t quite meet his eye, poor guy, he doesn’t need to be feeling anything but happy right now.  
‘Go back to your lunch’ he tells Daesung, gently touching his shoulder in reassurance.  
‘Are you hungry?’ Daesung asks Jiyong’ there’s more’  
‘I’ve eaten, you eat, I’m going to shower’ Jiyong told Daesung, smiling at him and Seunghyun, wanting to give them a bit more time together. Daesung doesn’t sit back down until Jiyong has left the room, his appetite dulled slightly, despite Jiyong’s reaction he can’t help but be uncomfortable. Is Jiyong really ok with this? Is Seunghyun? Is he? He doesn’t really know, what just happened was amazing but terrifying, what does it mean for him, for his relationship with Seunghyun, with all the guys, it’s almost too much.  
Seunghyun can see him wrestle with his feelings and he feels helpless, he decides to give Daesung a bit of space, he needs to talk to Jiyong anyway. It’s been too fucking long since Seunghyun has done anything with anyone, maybe Jiyong will have some ideas to help him out. He kisses Daesung lightly on the cheek ‘just going to ask Jiyong something, won’t be long’  
Daesung nods ‘no problem. I’ll clear up’ and he stands to start sorting out the kitchen.  
Seunghyun walks slowly up the stairs, he’s worried he’s pushed Daesung too far today. He wanted him so desperately he didn’t stop to think how deeply it was going to affect Daesung. Deep in thought he almost walks in on something he didn’t expect to see, Jiyong is clearly very much preoccupied in the shower and Seunghyun can’t help but grin. It’s been years since he’s actually seen Jiyong wanking and he can’t help but watch today. He settles himself on Jiyong's bed where he can see in the mirror and waits for Jiyong to finish his shower. It’s hot watching him, Jiyong looks the same as he did all those years ago, the memories of their time together as lovers are crystal clear right now.   
The look on Jiyong’s face when he spots Seunghyun lounging on his bed is hilarious.  
‘Feel better?’ Seunghyun questions with a huge smirk on his face  
Jiyong stares at him, shocked ‘You were watching?’   
‘I came in to ask you a question but you were clearly distracted’ Seunghyun tells him, still grinning.  
‘So you stayed and watched? Fucking perve’ Jiyong replies but his sense of humour has returned.  
‘Not like I haven’t seen it before’ Seunghyun tells him while Jiyong starts to get dressed.  
‘True, it’s been a while though’ and he lies down on the bed next to Seunghyun.   
Seunghyan kissed Jiyong’s forehead ‘You still look as good as ever’  
Jiyong grinned back ‘that all seems like so long ago, you and I’  
‘It was’ Seunghyun told him ‘how old were we then?’  
‘Too young, we shouldn’t have been messing around together’ Jiyong rolls his eyes slightly.  
‘I don’t regret it though, do you?’ Seunghyun asked him questioningly   
‘Oh no, it was great, you awakened me’ Jiyong grinned at him  
‘We awakened each other, you know you were my first too, I don’t know who was more nervous’ Seunghyun replied  
‘We were both shivering like little bloody kittens’ Jiyong remembered  
‘We soon warmed up though’ Seunghyuns smirk is back as he remembers back to their sexual relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

They were 15 and 16 and they’d been fooling around together with increasing regularity for a while. It had started with a mutual wank about a year previously, on tour. Jiyong had gone to Seunghyun’s room one night after a concert and one thing had led to another, 2 horny teenage boys on a post-concert high. They hadn’t been able to meet each other’s eyes for about a week after until Seunghyun had decided to make the first move. He'd snuck into Jiyong’s room late one night and found that Jiyong too couldn’t sleep. He’d kissed Jiyong properly for the first time and his kiss had been enthusiastically returned. Having no adult guidance they could trust to speak to and not really understanding what they were feeling they kept their encounters completely private, sneaking into each other’s rooms in the dead of night when the urge to kiss and wank each other became too strong. finally one of their hyung’s had inevitable spotted something, they never worked out what had given them away. Thankfully the guy who had spotted their relationship for what it was had been understanding and sympathetic, he’d been in his own gay relationship and had talked them through the best way to keep things discrete and how to be safe during sex. He’d also supplied them with condoms and lube, neither Jiyong nor Seunghyun had seriously considered full sex before that but once the seed had been planted they were both curious. They’d waited until they had been promoting together alone, they both had a hotel room but had chosen to stay together in Jiyong’s. Seunghyun remembered how nervous he’d been, Jiyong too, he’d barely been able to put his fingers in Seunghyun he’d been shaking so much. Jiyong took Seunghyun first, he’d been gentle and sweet and the following morning Seunghyun had taken Jiyong. Turns out Jiyong had a taste for rougher sex and Seunghyun had been happy to oblige. They’d had about 6 months of fucking together before Jiyong admitted he had feelings for Seungri. They’d stopped as easily as they started, reverting back to friendship, deepened by their mutual experience.


	5. Chapter 5

Seunghyun smiles at Jiyong ‘do you ever wish we’d stayed together?  
Jiyong’s expression is guarded ‘honestly?’ he checks with Seunghyun and Seunghyun nods ‘no, I’m glad we had what we had then but I need you as my friend more now’ Jiyong tells him.  
‘That’s so true, we’re better friends than we ever were lovers’   
Jiyong nods ‘You and Daesung? He probes   
Seunghyun sighs and looks at the bed and quietly tells Jiyong ‘I love him’  
‘Does he feel the same way?’ Jiyong asks   
Seunghyun looks crestfallen ‘I don’t know, I think he’s scared, he’s scared of his feelings, he’s scared of everyone else’s reactions, he’s just scared. We can’t do anything now anyway, I’m back to work tomorrow, he’s touring shortly. I’m glad we had today though, thank you Jiyong’ and he squeezes Jiyong in a big hug  
‘Stay tonight?’ suggests Jiyong ‘Daesung too, be together before we have to go our separate ways again’  
Seunghyuns stomach lurches at the idea, a whole night together with Daesung, guaranteed privacy in a loving and supportive place? It’d be wonderful if Daesung would go for it. ‘I’ll see what Daesung says, you won’t be jealous or lonely by yourself?’ he checks with Jiyong  
Jiyong smiles a small smile and shakes his head, Seunghyun can see the regret in his eyes but he’s not a selfish man ‘I want you two to be happy’ he says quietly.  
Seunghyun heads downstairs, leaving Jiyong to finish getting dressed, Daesung has left the kitchen sparkling clean and is sitting quietly reading in the lounge, Seunghyun smiles watching his serious expression.  
‘Daesung’ he says quietly, not wanting to startle him.  
Daesung looks up and smiles ‘Jiyong ok?’ he asked  
‘Jiyong’s fine, just getting dressed, he wants us to stay the night’ Seunghyun tells Daesung  
Daesung looks surprised ‘does he? Why?’  
Seunghyun raises one eyebrow ‘so we can be together’ he tells Daesung bluntly.   
Daesung blushes ‘god it's weird having him know’  
‘Daesung seriously, relax, he just wants us to be happy and have a bit of time. Will you stay?’  
Daesung pauses, he looks at Seunghyuns pleading expression then nods ‘I want to have more time with you’ he confesses.   
Seunghyun wraps his arms around Daesung ‘oh god me too, I’m going to miss you when you go touring again’  
Daesung nods ‘me too, touring by myself is lonelier than I expected, there’s no one who’s going through exactly the same thing like when we tour together. Everyone is so nice but…’ he tails off.  
Seunghyun has been nodding the whole time ‘I know, we all know, Jiyong knows, that’s why he wants to give us space here to be together’  
‘He’s a good friend isn’t he?’ Daesung says  
‘The best’ Seunghyun agrees.  
They pass the afternoon together, watching movies, messing around. Seunghyun tries to keep his hands to himself, mindful that he doesn’t want to hurt Jiyong or make him feel lonely. He and Daesung include Jiyong in their hugs, snuggle up together as a threesome on the couch. Jiyong seems relaxed which is great but as the evening draws in Seunghyun can feel his mood darken slightly towards him and Daesung’s interactions so he suggests they head away for a shower, he could do with one anyway and Jiyong could probably do with a bit of space. Daesung goes beetroot red again but Jiyong doesn’t care and sends them off with instructions where to find towels and spare pyjamas to borrow.   
Water adjusted to an acceptable temperature, Seunghyun and Daesung strip down, Seunghyun is much less reluctant to get naked this time. Daesung has seen everything already and, he hopes, not for the last time. they kiss under the warm spray, hands exploring each other before they hear Jiyong’s doorbell go again and Daesung suddenly clams up ‘who’s that?’ he asks Seunghyun.  
Seunghyun grins and puts his fingers to his temples, pretending to try and psychically read who is at the door ‘I have no idea’ he concludes but his messing has slightly eased Daesungs panic. ‘I’ll go and find out when I’m dressed’ he tells Daesung ‘you can stay up here and I’ll report back’  
After towelling off and dressing in Jiyong’s spare pyjamas he heads back downstairs. In the lounge, Jiyong is led on the couch, pressed firmly against someone who looks suspiciously like Seungri and they’re kissing, passionately. Seunghyun is thrilled to bits for Jiyong, Seungri is exactly who he’d want to spend his last night with, Seunghyun can only hope that their maknae understands how important this is to Jiyong, he clears his throat and the two stop kissing.  
‘Nyongtory and ToDae under one roof’ he giggles ‘the VIP’s will explode, poor Taeyang’  
Jiyong rolls his eyes at Seunghyun ‘don’t worry about him, he was heading for his girlfriend’s when I spoke to him, he won’t be lonely tonight’  
Seunghyun grinned at them and led himself on both of them before kissing first Jiyong then Seungri on the cheek  
‘Daesung and I are going to bed’ he tells them, winking at Seungri's slightly shocked face ‘thank you for letting us stay, see you in the morning’  
He gets a kiss on the cheek back from the pair before he moves back off them and heads back upstairs.  
Daesung has been waiting anxiously ‘who was it?’ he asks as soon as Seunghyun comes back in the room  
’Just Seungri’ he tells Daesung  
Daesung doesn’t look reassured ‘Seungri?’ he questions ‘shit, does he know I’m here? That we’re here together?’  
Seunghyun nods and Daesung looks really alarmed ‘oh fuck, please tell me that you’re joking?’  
Seunghyun tries to placate him ‘Daesung stop freaking out, he’s not going to say anything to anyone’  
Daesung looks extremely sceptical ‘of course he will, he’s got a big mouth’  
‘A big mouth that’s currently attached to Jiyong’s mouth’ Seunghyun reveals, stunning Daesung briefly  
‘Seungri and Jiyong?’ Daesung checks ‘Nyongtory?’  
‘Yep, we all know how Jiyong feels about Seungri, looks like Seungri might be feeling the same way about Jiyong’  
‘They’re just fanservice’ Daesung replies, confused  
‘No fans here’ Seunghyun replies logically ‘yet they’re still practically fucking on the sofa’  
‘What?’ Daesung says ‘seriously?’  
‘Ok, not quite that far’ Seunghyun concedes ‘I bet Seungri stays though, so if he doesn’t want his own secrets revealed he won’t say anything about us’  
‘Wow, I never thought Seungri would fall for Jiyong’s charms, it’s been years’ Daesung tells Seunghyun before realising that’s exactly what’s happened between them today.  
Seunghyun nods ‘I know, I just hope Seungri realises how much he actually means to Jiyong’ and he looks at Daesung, more meaningfully than he means to. ‘Daesung’ he starts carefully and the tails off, unable to finish his sentence. Daesung understands what he’s trying to say and he reaches out to hug him ‘hyung’ he starts and then finds he can’t continue either. Wordless they kiss, holding each other tightly, pyjamas quickly removed they slide under the covers together.  
‘oh Daesung’ Seunghyun sighs ‘I wish every day could be like this. Fuck me?’ he asks carefully, not wanting to pressure Daesung but hoping desperately he’ll say yes. Daesung doesn’t hesitate this time, he knows he can trust Seunghyun to be his first, to guide him and to love him, what more could he want? He doesn’t answer with words but slides his hand across Seunghyuns beautiful arse, reaching deep between his legs in response while his tongue is probing Seunghyuns mouth, chest to chest, dick to dick. Seunghyun reaches for the condoms he’s left in a more accessible place and rolls one on to Daesung, slicking his up with lube he guides Daesungs cock into him and encourages him with his body movements. Daesung presses into Seunghyun, all inhibitions gone and Seunghyun groans out loud, muted at first until Daesung hits his prostate and then he cries out louder ‘oh yes, oh, Daesung’  
Encourages Daesung pushes harder, sliding out again before pushing in again, Seunghyun grabs his arse and shifts slightly, allowing Daesung to push his entire length into Seunghyun. Daesung can’t help but groan out himself, Seunghyun feels amazing wrapped around his cock, tight and hot. Daesung moves slowly and then quicker as Seunghyuns body responds. They move together, they’ve been so synchronised for years in dancing and Daesung hadn’t realised it’d have this sort of payoff. They can read each other’s bodies almost as well as they read their own. Seunghyun moves and Daesung responds, Daesung moves and Seunghyun responds. Daesung doesn’t even consider how loud they’re being, he’s totally lost in the moment, who knew sex with another guy could be so sensual and beautiful? He comes, deep inside Seunghyun, collapsing down on his hyungs chest, breathing hard. Seunghyuns mouth finds his and they kiss as Daesungs orgasm subsides. As he catches his breath he realises that yet again he’s been satisfied and Seunghyun hasn’t. Sliding out of Seunghyun he kisses his way down Seunghyuns chest, down his stomach and on to his cock, this time he doesn’t even think about it, he sucks Seunghyun into his mouth, cupping Seunghyuns balls in one hand he gently manipulates them while he’s sucking. Seunghyun wasn’t expecting that and before he knows it he’s coming, shit, didn’t even warn Daesung. He tries to withdraw from Daesungs mouth as soon as the first wave hits but Daesung isn’t letting him, he’s letting Seunghyun come in his mouth and it’s as amazing as it is unexpected.  
They fall asleep together, exhausted from work and the exertion of the day, only waking when Jiyong knocks on the bedroom door in the morning. It’s early, they can tell from the light but Seunghyun needs to be at work fairly early and Taeyang will be here to collect Jiyong. Seunghyun hugs Daesung, reluctant to leave the bed where they’ve started something, he wants to stay, closeted in this safety and warmth and excitement. Daesung looks at his hyung, he looks as content as Daesung feels, the memory of this day will keep them going until they can be together again. They dress, giggling as they both help themselves to clean underwear from Jiyong’s stash. They manage to find two matching pairs which feels both cute and faintly ridiculous. They head down for breakfast in a jovial mood, Jiyong and Seungri are already there in the kitchen. Seunghyun and Jiyong grin knowingly at each other, Seungri and Daesung are extremely awkward together at first until Jiyong cracks a joke and lightens the atmosphere. Seungri and Daesung catch each other’s eyes and share a small smile, subtly acknowledging their own situations. Taeyang arrives to a light mood and he joins in, slightly confused to start with as to why everyone is here so early, judging by the looks and touches that are being exchanged he probably doesn’t want to think about it too deeply though. ToDae, Nyongtory and him, it’s about bloody time, these two pairs have been dancing around each other for long enough. He clears his throat and raises his glass of juice ‘cheers guys’ he calls ‘here’s to the next step’ they all raise their glasses and clink them together ‘cheers’ they call out, smiling at each other and ready to face whatever comes next.


End file.
